Falconeye Game Review 4: Sonic Colors
Sonic Colors, where do I begin? Well, I guess I should start with the plot. Oh, and just an update for my fans, I'm not giving the stats anymore, just look it up or something, it's just too anoying for me, and kinda pointless. Plot Eggman supposedly feels remorse for his past misdeeds and, to make up for it, he decides to build an amusement park in space so huge that it makes Disney World look like an anthill with a mouse with a best friend who happens to be an extremely hot tempered duck running around. Sonic and Tails don't believe him and decide to investigate. Upon arrival, thay discover the wisps, aliens that Eggman (whom the wisps refer to as "Baldy Nose-Hair") is using to power a mind control beam that will aid him in taking over the world. And... that's pretty much it. Gameplay You play as Sonic through almost entirely 2D stages. However, the spin dash and light speed dash are still no where to be seen. The boost feature returns from Sonic Unleashed, but is now powered by White Wisps instead of rings. There are also various wisps that give you power ups that I'll explain later. There are a total of seven planets that you can visit, Tropical Resort, Sweet Mountain, Starlight Carnival, Planet Wisp, Aquarium Park, Asteroid Coaster, and Terminal Velocity. There's also Eggman's Sonic Simulator, where you collect the seven chaos emeralds in minigames, and when you get all the emeralds, you get the ability to become Super Sonic after collecting 50 rings. The Wisps There are a total of 8 wisps (10 in the DS version) that you can use. White The white wisp fills up your boost gauge and allows you to use your boost. Laser Laser is a cyan colored wisp that allows Sonic to turn into a lazer and travel very briefly at extremely high speeds ricocheting off the walls destroying everything in it's path. Rocket Rocket allows Sonic to blast off to incredibly high altitudes and then slowly freefall to safety. Not much else to say about this one. Drill Drill allows Sonic to travel underground and through water. Cube Cube momentarily turns blue rings into blue bricks and vise versa. It can also be used to destroy weak walls. Spike Spike allows Sonic to roll into a spiky ball and cling to walls and ceilings. By pressing the boost button you can do the... spin dash? (ummm, didn't he used to be able to do that naturally?) Hover Hover allows Sonic to momentarily fly, kinda like Tails, only not near as fast. By pressing the boost button near a trail of rings, you can do the... light speed dash... (again, couldn't he do that on his own?) Frenzy Frenzy allows Sonic to turn into sort of an evil Pac-Man and he destroys everything in his path growing bigger and bigger to the point that he starts sucking things in. Good Aspects Sonic Colors is very similar to the classic titles in many ways. It is entirely 2D and is very fast paced. If you're a fan of the classic Sonic games, you should definently go and buy this. And the best thing is, you can finally play as Super Sonic in regular levels! The graphics are also amazing. Bad Aspects Sonic Colors has several bad things. One, there is little to no variety in the enemies you fight, so they get kinda boring. And the boss battles are easier than most of the bosses in the original titles. The same goes for the final boss. It might be a little challenging the first time, but I really don't see why I had any trouble in the first place now. And this game is also extremely short, I beat the whole game in like 3 hours. And, there wasn't much replay value. Once I beat the game, I didn't really find myself wanting to replay it at all. But, I wasn't a big fan of the original titles, so if you liked the originals, you'll probably like this one. Family Friendliness This is one of the most light hearted Sonic games we've seen in a long time. There's no mythical beasts, there's no stupid alien race that wants to destroy the world, and there's no demonic time traveling idiot that's voiced by Dan Green (yeah, I know that was a bit of Somecallmejohnny, but hey, his videos are amazing, no copyright intended). It's just Sonic vs. Eggman, so I would reccomend it to anyone and everyone, especially Sonic fans. Conclusion Sonic Colors is a good game overall. With good graphics, high speeds, and SUPER SONIC IN REGULAR LEVELS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!, I'll give this game a 6.5/10 with the title of GREAT.